


Green

by rabidsamfan



Category: The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, Gen, Worldbuilding, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: Evolution works.





	Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Untherius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untherius/gifts).



Thing is, there is water on Mars. 

Not much, and most of it is frozen, but there is water. 

And as it turns out, microorganisms are pretty tough. And botanists are sneaky. 

So if a microphage manages to acquire the DNA code for chlorophyll, and has years and generations to adapt it to local conditions (not to mention a pattern of soil tracked out from the airlock of an abandoned Hab to work with) things can _happen_. 

Which is why, when the Ares X crew flew over Acidalia Planitia and looked down, they found a green smiley face looking back.


End file.
